Striderrs
|familiars= 9 |fam-type-1= octopus-blue|fam-ocean-1= Viridian|fam-name-1= Unnamed |fam-type-2= octopus-tan|fam-ocean-2= Malachite|fam-name-2= Unnamed |fam-type-3= ippolito-blue|fam-ocean-3= Hunter|fam-name-3= Unnamed |fam-type-4= monkey-tan|fam-ocean-4= Malachite|fam-name-4= Unnamed |fam-type-5= ippolito-light_blue|fam-ocean-5= Hunter|fam-name-5= Unnamed |fam-type-6= monkey-tan|fam-ocean-6= Malachite|fam-name-6= Unnamed |fam-type-7= octopus-navy|fam-ocean-7= hunter|fam-name-7= Unnamed |fam-type-8= octopus-tan|fam-ocean-8= hunter|fam-name-8= Unnamed |fam-type-9= ippolito-light blue|fam-ocean-9= hunter|fam-name-9= Unnamed }} Striderrs is captain of the crew Iron Butterfly and a king of the flag I Won A Math Debate on the Hunter Ocean. Back Story Striderrs originally washed up on the shores of Cobalt Ocean in Feburary of 2006, as a brand new greenie. He had played Cobalt for about a month, where he became good friends with Mikilyn. Mikilyn quit Y!PP to play WoW, so Striderrs migrated to the Viridian Ocean, where he joined the crew Wake Up Before You Die. His captain was Gundaa, whom he had met via a PvP battle while navigating a sloop. While in Wake Up Before You Die, Striderrs became very good friends with many people in his crew, including, Gundaa, Jonno, Pario, Cateilyn, Damita and Bowvine. It was in this crew, that Striderrs somehow aquired the nick name "Sid". Pario claims credit for it, but Striderrs can not remember at this time who came up with the nickname. This crew was in the flag Relinquo Angelus, under the leadership of Nikogold. While Striderrs was playing on Viridian, he met Captianvince. Captianvince and Striderrs became very good friends overtime. Captianvince left Viridian to start a crew on Hunter Ocean, and asked Striderrs to take over as captain after a few weeks. Striderrs jumped at the chance for a promotion to captaincy of a crew, and quickly moved to Hunter. Striderrs mainly played on Hunter for most of his pirate life, as captain of the crew . For quite some time, Striderrs was monarch of the flag Royal Court. After a while, Striderrs took a 1-2 month break from Y!PP. In this time, his crew (in some way unknown to Striderrs) joined the flag This End Up. About a month after Striderrs came back to Y!PP, he was made prince in the flag. When Malachite ocean opened, Striderrs immediately moved there with many of his flagmates, where they all were in the crew To Be Announced, led by Polly. During this time, Striderrs moved his Hunter crew from This End Up, into EAC, mostly because he had many friends in that flag. A few weeks into Malachite, Striderrs, along with Greco and Joncole decided to make their own crew. Striderrs founded the crew, which was named , but soon after gave Greco the captaincy. The trio stumbled across Desdimona, who wanted to make a flag on Malachite. The four of them founded the flag The Usual Suspects. Desdimona was made monarch, with Greco made royalty soon after. The next royal was Kittenofdoom, who was followed by Joncole. Striderrs switched crews from The Occifer's Club, to , and was then made prince in the flag. Several months later (and several crew changes later), Striderrs was back in his original crew of The Occifer's Club. He was still a prince in his flag, but stepped down eventually, due to needing a break from everything. Striderrs spent several months as a titled member in The Usual Suspects, and naved in a majority of the blockades that happened on Malachite. After that, Striderrs was again made a royal in The Usual Suspects. Many months passed; many things happened... but eventually The Usual Suspects moved off of Malachite. A majority of the flag members moved to the Hunter Ocean. Currently, Striderrs is a royal in the flag they made; Bad Company. After nearly a year of playing on Hunter, Striderrs is still a royal in the flag Bad Company. As a flag, they blockade pretty regularly, and have held quite a few islands in the year they've been around. Striderrs still blockade navs regularly on almost every doubloon ocean, but has significantly cut back on his Atlantis and Flotilla naving. UPDATE (3/16/2011): At this point in time, Striderrs has been and is continuing to take an extended break from the game. While he is still seen often logging on, he isn't doing much these days. UPDATE (5/18/2011): Striderrs has started playing again. He has left Bad Company (recently renamed to Bite Meh), and decided to form a flag with his good friend Cinquains. They run the small flag together. Random Junk * Has achieved #1 in battle navigation on Hunter and Malachite oceans. * Has achieved #1 in bilging on Malachite ocean. * Enjoys leading sea monster hunts, and flotillas. * Has battle navigated in many blockades (see below). * Can be found online almost any time of the day, on either Hunter or Malachite. * Helped run The Eye's 24-hour Sea Monster Hunt. * Is one of the founding members of the flag The Usual Suspects on the Malachite Ocean. * Is one of the founding members of the flag Bad Company on the Hunter Ocean. * Has won many familiars. Striderrs has navigated in the following blockades: *This is an incomplete list, and is estimated to only contain 60-70% of the total number of blockades Striderrs has participated in. |valign=top style=" width:20%;"| * (Loss) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Third Party) * (Third Party) * (Loss) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Loss) |valign=top style=" width:20%;"| * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Win) * (Third party) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Loss) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Training cade) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Third Party) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Loss) * (Loss) |valign=top style=" width:20%;"| * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) |valign=top style=" width:20%;"| * (Win) * (Loss) * (Loss) * (Loss) * (Loss) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win)